1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heavy duty liquid detergents with improved soil release properties comprising a mixed surfactant system and particular nonionic surfactants and levels of builder.
2. The Prior Art
Cellulose ether polymers have long been used in liquid laundry detergents. They improve the product's physical and performance properties. When present, cellulose ether polymers are known to deposit on clothing during the wash cycle. The polymers impart a degree of hydrophilicity to hydrophobic fabrics such as polyester. Surface modification results in improved removal of hydrophobic oily soils is subsequent washes. The property resulting from this process is known as soil release.
Soil release benefits derived from cellulose ethers will depend markedly on various formulation parameters. The art has, heretofore, not defined the influence that specific liquid detergent ingredients have upon soil release performance. Compositions delivering improved performance in this area of cleaning have been sought after.
Accordingly, it is the prime object of this invention to provide a heavy duty liquid laundry detergent that provides improved soil release benefits.